Diaphragm pumps are known in the prior art which, for example, deliver a reducing agent from a tank to a catalytic converter with the aid of a diaphragm. It is important for a precise method of operation of the pump to know the temperature of the diaphragm. To this end, temperature sensors are used in the prior art.